Mai no Hana
by Obviously-Outlissa
Summary: As if Mai didn't have enough to worry about; squabbling guardians, a snarky, narcissistic rival, and poltergeists, now she has to fall in love by her twentieth birthday or be taken by an evil spirit. MaixNaru
1. Chapter 1

*For the record, this is based off of a plot conflict from the manga Raisetsu no Hana. **Since I couldn't find the category for this manga and it's strictly only Ghost Hunt characters it was not published in the cross-overs.** And since both series are paranormal investigation, I feel it really doesn't make much of a difference. I doubt anyone will have an issue with this but if you do, or if you know what category Raisetsu is under please contact me and I'll fix it. Until then, I'm leaving it in the 'normal' category.*

Anyway, on a lighter note (if you even read it), thanks for checking in. Please enjoy. :)

For an old school, the building was certainly impressive. Three stories tall, with a high arched tile roof, it sat nestled on far grounds of the campus, nearest the tiny woodland fringing the east side. Mai shivered, staring up at the long windows lining the upper stories. In the evening light they gleamed like predatory eyes, accenting the peeling paint and sagging structure. From her place at the end of the walkway she could see into the depths of the building, where all light seemed to vanish. It was a consuming darkness, a total absence of any light. The hair on her neck and arms raised and she shuddered.

"Creepy isn't it?" She turned to the man beside her and nodded quietly. He rubbed his arms ruefully. "It gives me the willies."

Mai grinned. "The great Takigawa Hosho of Mt. Koiya afraid of a decrepit old building?"

He glared at her in play indignance. "Like you aren't shaking a little too?"

"I'm cold." The girl replied haughtily, unsuccessfully biting back her grin. "The air is chilly."

"You want my jacket?"

Her heart warmed at his sudden transition from fake defensive to genuine concern.

"No thanks, I'm fine." She waved away his attempt to offer her the leather jacket. "I've got one in the car, thanks."

He eyed her levelly. "Alright, then. But Ayako will give me hell if you catch a cold."

"Don't worry, I'm healthy as ever." He was always like that. Watching out for her constantly like an overprotective brother. Due to his fairly youthful twenty-years or so looks he could pass for one too.

It had been little over a year ago when Mai (freshly hired as shrine maiden Matsuzaki's assistant) and Ayako had met Takigawa. Stuck in an especially excruciating case involving a blown glass art gallery and a malevolent, strong-armed poltergeist, the three had grown close over the course of the two week investigation. Mai and Monk (as she affectionately nicknamed him) especially.

Somewhere in his mid-twenties, (he refused to tell her where exactly) Monk was good-looking and tall with scruffy, bleached hair pulled back in a stubby pony-tail. Today he wore the usual casual attire, a logo t-shirt with stone-washed jeans and a leather jacket. A far cry from Ayako's designer outfits.

All Mai knew was that he'd grown up working his parent's shrine on Mt. Koiyo, then left to pursue a career as a professional bassist, doing exorcisms as a Buddhist monk on the side. While she'd never seen him play, he bragged the band was reasonably well known and had a strong fan base. She had seen his exorcist powers though. Frankly it rivaled Ayako's by quite a bit, which explained the shrine maiden's tolerance of him on their recent cases.

"I just spoke to the principal and superintendent." Mai turned curiously to find the source of the voice, a slender, twenty-something woman striding across the lawn. Her long red-brown hair hung well to the waist of her pale rose skirt and matching blouse.

Mai and Monk shared sardonic looks.

"Speak of the devil." Monk dodged a willful kick with a hot pink stiletto.

"I just spoke with the principal and superintendent," She started again, hefting a heavy pamphlet in her right hand. "This is a collection of all the incidents on this property in the last five years."

"Five years?" Mai toke the pamphlet, gasping as the enormous pad of paper nearly dragged her to sidewalk.

Deciding it was safe to rejoin the conversation, Monk peered incredulously over her shoulder as she skimmed through newspaper clippings and police reports. "They're asking for help _now_?"

Ayako shrugged. "Doesn't really matter as long I'm being paid."

"_We're_ being paid." Monk reminded her darkly. "Forty, forty, twenty, like we discussed."

Mai frowned at the smaller percentage. "That hardly seems fair."

"Apprentices get a smaller cut." The shrine maiden snorted. "What are you complaining about? You get free room and board."

"And free lessons." Monk added as Mai passed him the ten pound pamphlet.

"Which I'm grateful for." The assistant assured them sincerely.

Ayako looked peeved. "Well, let's get this over with before the weekend." She flashed Mai a grin. "You know that cute little boutique in Shibuya is having a sale Saturday through Sunday so we absolutely have to get done by then."

Monk groaned. "Oh please." He cringed as her palm struck him on ear.

Mai tugged at her t-shirt. "Seriously, I'm good with what I have, Ayako, you really don't-"

"No, some cute outfits would do you good." Ayako directed a mournful look at her assistant's scruffy sneakers. "You're adorable but you never put any effort into your appearance."

"Fifty dollar manicures can't fix everything, Miko." Monk instinctively darted back at her glare. "Mai's fine the way she is. Besides," He became grim. "It might attract boys."

"What's the problem with that?" The shrine maiden snapped.

Monk sent Mai a meaningful stare. "Do you have any idea how long those interrogations take?"

Though Mai giggled, Ayako stiffened in fury. "Look! She only has five years to go. By then there may not be enough time." Monk opened his mouth defensively only to be overridden. "We need to get her out there. She needs to be looking into her options, so we can stop it."

"Five years is still a ways off." He growled, brown eyes flashing. "You make it sound as though she doesn't have five minutes."  
"Four years from now it won't be so long." She spat.

The assistant jolted as though she'd bee shot, her eyes focusing on her sneakers. A hand instinctively clenched over her chest. "You're right." She murmured softly.

Both adults watched her guiltily.

Ayako winced, reaching out uneasily. "Mai, I didn't-"

"No, it's okay." The girl's stretched smile suggested otherwise. "You two just want to help me."

"You've got time, kiddo." Monk said softly. "Don't worry about it."

Mai rubbed her arms. The painful smile was slipping. "I know."

Clicking her tongue disdainfully, Ayako surveyed the building. "Well for right now, we need to be worrying about this case."

"Exactly." Monk placed a cheerful arm around Mai's hunched shoulders. "Let's get this over with so that we can enjoy the weekend. I have a gig Sunday, and you guys-" He sent Ayako a glare. "Have a shopping spree to attend, so let's get this done right people." Scruffing Mai's mousy brown hair, he steered her toward the building. "Let's get this party started!"


	2. Chapter 2

I understand if you hate me. I have no excuses besides school...and I deeply offer my most humblest apologies. Thank you so much to all who reviewed and encouraged me. I'm dearly sorry to have let you down. But on the brightside I hope to continue and finish the story as I still have all my notes for the plotline. Your patience is appreciated and I strive to make the other chapters worth your time. Thank you!

"So this is the Schoolhouse of Terror." Monk commented dryly. He leaned against the doorway, eyeing the classroom derisively. "It's not so terrifying. It even has some lighting." He jabbed his head at the dusty lightbulb dangling from the ceiling.

Mai peered over his shoulder, blinking rapidly to adjust her eyes to the gloom. Pale amber light (partly from the bulb, the other due to sunlight streaming though the boarded windows) bathed what remained of the small classroom. From an objective standpoint she had to admit the room wasn't as menacing as she thought it would be. It was overall...just a room. It was a bit small, but large enough to stuff in about twenty or so students. One wall lined with windows was now completely covered, fading in with the plain paneling on the walls and floor. All of the furniture had been removed, save an ancient chalk board on the far wall and a pile of miscellaneous equipment in the corner.

_ I'm surprised that school actually stores stuff here._ She frowned, squinting at the silver logo on the side of a large heavy black box with shiny silver clasps. _It looks new too. Wouldn't it have been vandalized by now?_

_"Surprised it hasn't been tipied or graffitied." She jumped, darting a wary glance at the Buddhist priest. He'd failed to notice her reaction to hearing her own thoughts voiced aloud. Instead he was sending a wry look to the other guardian. "Surely a building with this big, bad of a history has a few trespassers." _

"Principal didn't mention anything, though he says that they make a special point to make sure all entrances are locked every night."

"Never stopped determined, horror-addicted teenagers before."

Mai elbowed him in the ribs playfully. "You would know?"

He shoved back, though putting no force in his action. "I was a kid once too."

"Maybe this building is just too dangerous. Maybe local kids are smart enough to stay away." Ayako's red hair whipped wildly as she turned to glare at Monk's incredulous snort. "Hey, it's a possibility!" There was a breathy rustle as she flipped through the pamphlet. Squinting, she drew it closer until her nose brushed the page. "God, I hate this lighting!"

"Need reading glasses, old lady?"

"My eyes are perfectly fine, it's this...God awful...Ah!" She flipped the page and was now tapping it knowingly. "This explains everything. Apparently an electrical man was strangled to death during the installation. He was found several feet from his ladder, an insulated chord from an overhead lamp wrapped mysteriously around his neck..." She mumbled a few more details, eyes narrowing at the page. "They didn't list the company."

"Does it matter?"

"I'd like to know. They did a horrible job."

"Well it's hard to do it correctly when you're dangling from the ceiling."

Mai glared at them. "You two are horrible human beings."

"Just a little black humor, Mai."

"It's cruel."

"So is this God awful lighting." Ayako grumbled, barging past the other two to fully enter into the classroom. Her tone suddenly became brusque and business like. "Alright, since we only have a few hours of sunlight left, no in-structure-lighting and no flashlights I say we do a quick preliminary sweep and retire for the night. According to this," yet another manicured nail thwacked against paper. "It's best not to be anywhere near this place after sundown."

"Yeah, yeah. We know the drill." Monk was inspecting a rusty nail lodged in the doorframe. "Anything else, Your Highness?"

"Forty, forty, twenty." She intoned darkly.

He was already disappearing into the hallway. "I'm sweeping the other wing and the gym, I'll see ya guys in thirty minutes!"

"Great. Which leaves me basically the other three fourths of the floor to work with." Ayako grumbled. She turned to her assistant, still hovering by the door. "You good with taking the second floor?"

"Wha-" The girl whirled away from where she'd been watching the hallway. An abashed grin flashed across her face. "Oh, yeah. Sure, I'm on it!"

The shrine maiden gave her small smile. "Hey, don't worry about a thing. Everything's going to work out. Five years is plenty of time."

"I know." Unconsciously Mai's eyes darted back to the hallway.

"We'll do whatever we can to protect you." Pure determination steeled the woman's dark eyes. "We won't let anything hurt you, Mai."

"I know." This time Mai wasted no effort on a smile. She met her guardian's gaze and nodded grimly. "Thanks, Ayako. I'll take the upstairs." With that she slipped out of the amber light into the dank hallway.

"Yeah. Thanks Ayako." Mai grumbled as she eased a sneaker onto another step. "'Take the second floor'. Freaking brilliant idea." She whispered, finally creeping onto the second floor landing. "Send the assistant to the creepiest, secluded part of the dangerously haunted building." A miserable glance at the gaping pitch black doorways stretching into the shadows confirmed her suspicion. "Gee, good thing there's only-" Now a bitter glance at her bare wrist. "Thirty or so minutes before sundown. Good thinking bringing a watch, Mai. All in a day's work."

A creak cut off her babbling. She froze, staring into the dark hallway before her. Experience with horror movies taught her many things; bad acting, an ear for whiny violin music and last but not least a healthy lack of curiosity. Shock still, she searched wide eyed for the source which, astonishingly enough, didn't reveal itself.

Unbidden a chill slithered down her spine. It was in one of the classrooms. She was sure of it. Mai waited, motionless, studying the hall. Loyal to its fellow structure below both sides the building were lined with classrooms, sliding doors ajar. At the far end was (what Mai assumed) the other staircase that led to the back entrance and gym. Only there and the spot were Mai currently situated held any sort of sunlight. The hallway mysteriously pooled the darkness in the middle and around the doorways.

A glint from the third door from the back caught her eye. Still straining for sound she edged forward, keeping the glint just in her peripheral. Something silver? More equipment? Frowning she sidled past the first doors bracing herself in case something were to lunge out of the shadows. Nothing. Slightly relieved she moved on. Would the school really use such a building to store equipment? And in a random second story room? It must have sucked lugging everything up those stairs. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how much lighter the room seemed. There, the darkness wasn't as heavy as the other classrooms. It held the slightest glow as though from a window.

Darting past another set of doorways she focused entirely on the lighted room. Her curiosity was peaked. And subconsciously she knew it was a bad thing.

_If something attacks me at least I know some protection sutras. _Mai grabbled with the nonsense syllables, trying to drag them from her memory. _Or something close to it. Ren, Sha, Ketsu….damn it was it Ken or Kai?_

As she finally drew within a foot of the doorway she hesitated, slowly edging forward to peer in. Immediately she identified the source of light. Here one of the workers had tried to ignore the laws of matter; nailing boards wildly across the windows so that they overlapped and crisscrossed forming a rough mountain range across the far wall. The gaps and slits between glowed a brilliant golden orange. Besides making a rather attractive pattern on the floorboards and the bright blue tarp pinned in the center of the room, it also reflected off a shiny silver tripod and speaker crouched in the corner.

Her eye was immediately drawn to the camera. It was larger than the recreational ones couples and families used to capture their summer vacations. Sturdy and black, like the ones that might be found on a movie set or studio. She found herself being drawn into the room, carefully making her way around the tarp. Her eyes followed the sleek black wires extending from the back of the camera to an outlet in the wall, then slithering along at the base of the wall and out of the corner of the doorway.

Mai frowned as she noticed the small green light on the side was glowing. Who would put a camera in this room? She bent down to glare into the lens, her arm reaching out to brace on the side-

"Hey!"

Startled she whirled around as a figure lunged forward, arms raised before them. With a cry she dodged to the side, twisting as she struck something cold and slick beneath her. Suddenly she was enveloped in blue, floating weightless. She hardly felt the hand closing around her ankle. She didn't even know she was falling until she hit the floor.

****Give me a heads up if the 'dark humor' thing was too distasteful. I thought it was fine, but looking back it's sort of disturbing. Feedback is appreciated, but, mind you no flames please.


	3. Chapter 3

_Welcome back, darling._ The voice, heavy with sarcasm, rang through the silence. _Did you miss me?_

Mai jerked blearily back to consciousness. "Hello?" She called, cringing as the word drove a red hot spike through her temporal lobe. She let out a muffled yelp, her arms clamping down on either side of her skull. She stayed that way for a while, waiting for the headache to subside, cursing her ephemeral clumsiness and waiting for the voice to return.

A jolt of panic raced through her as she opened her eyes to nothing. A world of pitch black. On the verge of tears Mai frantically rubbed her eyes. When the lights dancing across her vision finally dissolved it was still the same. She was surrounded by darkness.

'I can't believe this.' She moaned, digging her fingers into her forehead. 'I knocked out my eyesight when I fell!'

…_I'll take that as a yes._

Mai shuddered as the voice echoed hollowly inside her pounding head. In the back of her mind something stirred. A memory no doubt, but too vague to grasp. She was too busy wrestling with the self loathing of her new self-caused ailment.

_So disappointing Mai. You really should watch your step. _It paused, almost ironically. _Though if you were to kill yourself, I wouldn't object. _

Immediately she jerked up staring wildly at the darkness. The memory was tugging at her conscious now. Murmuring. Mai pushed it aside to turn to the matter at hand; the voice.

She searched the black around her, aware of the sudden cold spreading across her skin. "Who- who's there?"

It chuckled, a cold hard sound that inspired a wave of unbridled fear through her entire body._ Such a harsh greeting. _It marveled. _And after everything we've been through together; you don't remember?_

Images were swirling in her mind now. Emotions, tainted with sorrow and terror darted past. Mai hunched over as a wave of pain shot through her chest. Like a red hot poker was being driven through her heart. She clawed at her collar, yanked it down and froze. There, pressed into the burning skin of her chest was the silhouette of a black rose. Mai felt the scream rising in her throat.

_After all, _the voice whispered smugly. _You belong to me._

_

* * *

_

**Uhh...super short update...sorry. But I thought I should at least offer something up at the moment. **

**Hey! Personal preference question; would you perfer that Mai meet Gene or Naru first? **

**Send me a message or a review. I've thought about it and decided that either way won't really effect the plot I have in mind. **

**So let me know. Follow original or mix it up...your choice. Or just send me a flame telling me to write my own damn fanfiction. That's fine too.**

**Thanks for reading!^^**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mai? Mai!"

Light burned her vision. Grimacing, Mai squinted at the blurred figure leaning over her.

_God, I feel nauseas._ She groaned, drawing her hands over her eyes.

A familiar voice chuckled. "I think she's going to be alright."

_Monk…_

"I'll thank you to let the one with a medical background decide that." Another voice, female and tight cut him off sharply. Almost immediately it became gentle. "Mai? How are you feeling?"

_Ayako…_

Mai tried to sit up. "Like I have a really bad headache." She stared at the priestess then at the monk hovering behind her. He gave her a quick grin and thumbs up which she returned blankly. "What- what happened?"

"You fell." Ayako said coldly as though repeating the stupidest thing she had ever heard. "Through a hole in floor on the second story."

Monk seemed to be struggling to hold in laughter. His face contorted and smoothed sporadically. "Luckily you landed on something soft." Ayako jerked her head to glare at him when his voice cracked audibly. She obviously didn't find it amusing.

Mai grimaced as the throbbing in her head returned. She tried to place herself, but from her vantage point on the floor it was surprisingly difficult. They were in a hallway, though she didn't recognize it. It looked exactly the same as the others. Someone had managed to flick on the overhead lights, coloring the length of wooden structure with an eerie off-white yellowish cast. Farther down one of the light bulbs flickered like a strobe. She looked away before it could make her sick and ended up staring at the pitch black stain stretching directly over her head. She opened her mouth in awe. A gaping hole in the second story floor. It was only then did she register the cool, slick blue material beneath her.

_That's right. I was looking at something…a camera? Then someone shouted…everything was blue…_

She gasped, jerking to face Ayako. "There was someone up there with me! They grabbed my ankle and-"

"Oh, we know." Ayako sighed, abruptly jabbing her finger in front of Mai's face and slowly moving it from eye to eye. The apprentice followed it obediently. "Apparently the principal hired another company to check out the building too. Shibuya Paranormal something-or-other." She sounded irritated, as though they were revisiting a touchy subject. "The principal forgot to mention this apparently. To either of us."

Monk shook his head in disbelief at the hole. "You gave that guy quite a surprise, wandering around up there. You got lucky, kid. It would have been a lot worse without something-ah, _someone_ to break the fall."

Mai stared at him, mortified. "Wait. You mean-"

"Yep." Monk grinned. "Way to take out the competition, Mai."

Ayako immediately whirled on him. "This isn't funny, you idiot!"

"Oh, come on!" He didn't drop his smile. "It was accident. Mai actually did us a favor."

"That man had to go to the hospital! Mai could have a concussion!"

"Oh, please. I've had worse climbing trees around my parent's shrine." He waved a dismissive hand. "And Mai's fine. A head of concrete is practically an evolutionary necessity when you're as accident prone as she is."

"Gee thanks." The girl managed weakly between her hands. She lowered them from her eyes to give the two adults a miserable look. "Is that man going to be alright?"

The priestess shot the Buddhist monk a cold look. "He should be fine. Just a broken arm, maybe a sprained ankle. Painful, but not as bad as it could have been."

"Oh. Good." _I guess._ "So,…what now?"

Ayako sighed as she rose to her feet, sharply smacking invisible dust off of her skirt and sweeping a lock of red hair over her shoulder. "I'm going to call the principal," she said simply. "And we're going to have a nice long talk."

Mai shuddered at her expression. She actually felt bad for the man. Mai tried to shift her weight onto her legs, yelping as she nearly tumbled back onto the slippery tarp. Monk was by her side immediately, chuckling as he hoisted her up.

"Geez, Mai you're the only person I know with three left feet instead of two."

She glared at him as she steadied herself. "I do not have three feet."

"You walk like it. Do I need to carry you out?"

Mustering the best snort of contempt she could she pushed away, tottering and nearly tumbling to the floor before being grabbed by Ayako. "No, no." she muttered weakly. "I'm fine."

The three of them proceeded down the hallway, Mai supported between them. As they slipped into the entrance way, Ayako uttered a growl.

"That was probably the worst ten minutes of my life. Mai I swear to the gods and goddesses if you ever put me through something like that again-"

"I'm sorry." Mai muttered to her sneakers. If she focused she was much steadier. The floor wasn't nearly as treacherous as before.

"When you started screaming we thought maybe you'd been possessed or something." Mai went cold.

"I- screamed?" She asked. Her stomach clenched. "When was that?"

The two guardians exchanged furtive glances.

"Just before we woke you." Monk almost managed to make it sound casual. It fell short due to the worry lining his face. "You were out cold. But all of sudden you started murmuring. Pretty scary."

"Did- did I say anything?"

There was an uneasy silence. They were now to the door. Monk led the way out, leaving Mai to Ayako as he opened the door. Mai could now see the rich blue sky stretching across the horizon. Faintly she wondered what time it was.

The three were now crossing the bluish-grey sidewalk, making their way to the golden pool of light under the streetlight illuminating Monk's silver car.

"What did I say?"

Ayako was absorbed in assessing the distance between them and the car. Monk was studiously digging his keys from his pocket.

"Please guys." Mai begged pitifully. "Just tell me."

Another look passed between them. Finally the priestess sighed. "Once it was 'leave me alone.'" She seemed to be choosing her words carefully. "And 'I don't belong to you'."

"Just a bad dream, eh?" Monk said in forced lightness.

"Yeah." Mai whispered. She was aware of a tightening in her chest. She could feel it now, a slight burning sensation against her cold skin. _A reminder._

She shuddered. "Just a dream."

* * *

Please excuse any spelling errors. I finished it, reread and posted. I promise the other characters will be introduced in the next chapter. Don't you hate slow build ups? ^.^'...Sorry about that.

Anyway, thank you so much for reading. I greatly appreciate everyone's support. You guys are awesome!


	5. Chapter 5

"And this is what you call responsibility?" Mai cringed as Ayako's shrill shriek reverberated through the tiny waiting room. "By not informing us of your decision?"

Even with an inch of plaster wall separating her from the principal's office Mai could still see the priestess in her tight business suit, stalking the room like a grey and auburn panther in sleek stiletto heels. Mai shuddered, her gaze dropping to her wringing hands. Unfortunately for the principal a harassed phone call at six in the morning had only been the beginning. Ayako had insisted upon meeting with him face to face. To "get her point across".

_Which she is certainly doing._ She thought mournfully.

There was a moment of silence. Faintly she thought she could hear the principal's muffled reply. It took no effort to hear Ayako's.

"You thought? Thought? One of my people was almost killed out there! If you'd at all you wouldn't have a man lying in the hospital because of your damned 'assumptions'!"

Immediately there was a surge of guilt. They hadn't been able to get any word about the condition of the man she'd fallen on. He was alive, supposedly. But anything else…

_I wish I could apologize._ Mai stared miserably at the far wall as yet another wave of Ayako's "complaints" droned on in the background. _But what would I say? 'Sorry I used you to cushion my fall. Please get better soon. Thank you'? Should I send flowers? _Another stab of crushing guilt made her shudder. She moaned, slumping forward to bury her face in her hands. "You're such an idiot." She hissed to herself. _If you would only think for one minute before you act. But you can't, can you? And now you've caused trouble for everybody. Even put a man in the hospital. _A twisted mass of contempt and black amusement wrung her thoughts._ Because you can't think. Because you acted like an idiot._

"Like an idiot!" Mai repeated. She jerked upright, clenching her fists furiously. "You incompetent moron! Why don't you ever think before you act?"

"My apologies." A voice intoned tersely. "I'll come back at a later time."

Mai darted to her feet, whirling to face the figure in the doorway. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-" She froze as a pair of depthless blue eyes met her's. They were the darkest blue she'd ever seen, the iris' tapering off from midnight blue to pitch black on the edges. A boy, she realized dimly. A really attractive boy.

She was wondering (a little jealously) how anyone's eyelashes could be so naturally thick and dark when he spoke again.

"Sorry. What did you say?" Mai stuttered, her checks flaming.

"I said I need to talk to the principal. Is he available?" Mai flushed even redder at his slow, condescending tone.

_Do I look like a six year old? _she thought furiously.

Another feral shriek followed by series of hollow thuds issued from the office.

"He's busy at the moment." She said stiffly. "You should probably come back later."

"It's a matter of importance that can't wait." The boy replied, leaning against the doorway in a casual way that made her bristle.

"Well you'll have to wait then, won't you? He's busy at the moment." Flopping back down in her seat with a huff, she folded her arms and glared at the wall.

There was a moment of silence. Then;

"Are you the principal's secretary, then?"

Mai sent him a glare. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Perhaps if I was a student." He returned her gaze stoically. Only a slight edge to his voice showed his irritation.

"You're not?"

_Geez, he looks young._

"Obviously." He drawled.

Just as she was about to retort the office door swung open and Ayako stormed out, an extremely miserable administrator at her heels.

"Come on, Mai." The priestess snapped.

She nearly leapt from her seat in relief. _Thank Gods. I couldn't stand another moment-_

"Mr. Shibuya!" The principal darted forward to shake the young man's hand. "Thank you for coming to see me on such short notice. I'm sorry I couldn't see to you sooner."

"Yes." Mai felt a shudder as his dark blue eyes flickered where she was standing. "Your secretary informed me that you were busy."

The principal looked confused. "Secretary?"

"Okay!" She said loudly, grabbing Ayako by the arm and directing her to the door. "Well, we'll just be going now!"

"Wait, please Mrs.- I mean," The poor man practically shrunk under the miko's disintegrating stare. "Miss Matsuzaki. This is Kazuya Shibuya, head of Shibuya Psychic Research." The boy inclined his head respectfully but didn't offer his hand.

In her lifetime (and in this day alone) Mai had suffered more than her share of awkward, grinding silences. But standing there watching Ayako and the boy-Shibuya, she reminded herself- study each other was by far the most painful one yet. Then Ayako did the worst thing possible.

She chuckled.

"This is Kazuya Shibuya?" Grinning ruefully, she gave Shibuya a lazy one-over. "How old are you? Twelve?"

"Seventeen, actually." He replied calmly.

"Miss Matsuzaki is also working the case with another coworker." Sensing danger, the principal quickly changed the subject. "You have my deepest apologies for not informing you of this earlier. If I had done so your assistant might not have been injured…"

Shibuya gestured dismissively. "I assure you, neither he nor I hold any kind of grudge."

"That is such a relief. The School Board is to their wit's end with this new accident." He radiated pure anxiety, a small balding man wringing his knobby hands. "I'm afraid they want a report by the end of next week or the building will be torn down and the property sold. Because of this haste I was hoping that you might- combine forces."

"Combine forces." Ayako repeated. "You mean-"

"I understand." Mai watched in horror as Shibuya nodded congenially and shook the administrator's hand. "I believe we can come to some sort of agreement."

"Excellent. Absolutely wonderful! You have no idea-" The chime of his telephone brought him from his reverie. "I've got to take this but I'll leave the two of you to sort out the details." He beamed at them before slipping into his office and shutting the door.

Mai was almost certain she heard a lock turn.

"Well, let's get to the details then, shall we?" Shibuya said pleasantly after another uneasy silence. "As for the matter of my assistant-"

"You said you weren't holding a grudge!" Mai uttered before she could stop herself.

"I never hold grudges with clients," A dangerous glint came to his eye. "But the client was not responsible for a damaged camera and hospital bills."

Mai felt her stomach drop. Even with Ayako's job at the hospital on top of her exorcist duties, there wasn't a lot to spare. And what little Mai earned went into a college fund and occasionally an after school treat with her friends.

"We can pay it." Ayako said stiffly. "Just send it to our address-"

He cut in sharply. There was no effort at pleasantries now. "Money is not an issue. The camera is insured. What I'm missing is an assistant."

Mai read Ayako's mind even before the priestess snuck a glance over her shoulder.

"No. Please." She mouthed desperately.

Ayako sighed, turned back and smiled. "Have you met my apprentice?"

"Ayako, wait!"

The miko went on, totally unabashed with a teenager shaking her by the shoulder. "Mai's a good worker. I'm sure she could do whatever you need."

"Hold on-"

Shibuya was completely focused on Ayako. "Managing equipment? Taking measurements?"

"If you teach her. She's very…adaptive." Ayako winced as an invisible elbow jabbed her in the ribs.

Shibuya nodded curtly. "She'll do then. Be sure she's at the school house tomorrow by seven o'clock. No later. There's a lot that needs to be done."

"Wait a minute!" Mai shouted, but the boy was already heading to the door. "Don't I have a say?"

He paused. When he spoke his voice could've frozen water. "Seven am, I don't tolerate lateness. It'd be a shame to have to employ one of my lawyers on such a miniscule situation."

With that he strode calmly out the door.


End file.
